


Copycat

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Catfishing, Child Predator Awareness, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Female Predator, Jenna Being Held Hostage, Kidnapping, Miles is a Protective Brother, Molestation, Online Predator, Other, Peni and Jenna Friendship, Peni is a Loyal Friend, Protective Gwen Stacy, Protective Miles Morales, Sexual Harassment, Spring Masquerade Dance, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: Jenna meets a stranger on social media, without Miles or their parents noticing. Peni gets a weird feeling about the stranger on social media, she is thinking what will she do. When Jenna meets a stranger, she meets a wrong person.Will Miles save his adopted sister in time?
Relationships: Miles Morales & Spider-Gang, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy, Peni Parker & Jenna Fern
Kudos: 4





	1. Author's Note

This story contains Child Predatory and slight violence.

It may be disturbing to read, but in the end, it also contains heartfelt relationship between the adoptive brother and the adopted sister. It is a Child Predator Awareness stories, it is dedicated to the victims who suffered being molested or killed by online predators around the world. When I watched Degrassi: the first season and the first and second episode, it shocks me to see this when Emma is being molested by the man who poses as Jordan on social media. Luckily, she escaped from him and is saved her mother and her teacher who is her stepfather and the molester got arrested after that.

To the families, keep your young loved ones safe from the online predators and stalkers, they are no joke and they can pose as different people on social media. You must check to see what they up to in private, don't expose your own kids on social media because it is not right to do so. To the young victims who got killed by predators, may the Creator God bless your souls. 

To the kids, don't talk to strangers online. Tell your parents about it and they will do something when the stalkers talk and don't know their ages, you must learn about stranger danger. Don't go anywhere with the predators and strangers, keep in touch and be safe with your families. Don't listen to predators, listen to your parents and your heart. Don't even suffer being molested for the rest of your life, just talk to the therapist, your parents, siblings, and move on.

I hope you enjoyed my Author's note, I'll be writing the first part of the story later on.

~This is your girl, Tatyana. I'll show you the first chapter.

XOXO


	2. A Stranger Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copycat is based off of the song by Billie Eilish

Jenna is writing her assignment on her laptop, with Miles helping her out. "The answer about how did Abraham Lincoln die: He was assassinated on April 15, 1865." said Miles. "Thanks, Miles." said Jenna as she types down the answer. "I'll be right back, I gotta study with Ned and his friends at the library. I got answers for you on the paper." said Miles before he leaves to go to the library.

Jenna has a message from a mysterious, rich student named 'Richie Stanley'. The text says "Hello, sweetheart. I'm Richie, a student from a different school. I heard that you're a honor roll student, maybe we can hang out later on."

Jenna texts "Thank you, I would love to hang out with an attractive student like you. I'm Jenna, anyways.". 'Richie' texts "Nice to meet you, Jenna. Jenna is such a beautiful name.". Jenna blushes and texts "Thanks." Jenna continues putting answers on her assignment until she finishes. "So, what are you doing?" texted 'Richie'. "Doing my homework assignment." texted Jenna. "Homework, eh?" texted 'Richie'. "Yep, homework sucks." texted Jenna. "Yeah, I feel you. I hate math so much." texted 'Richie'. "Math is so hardcore." texted Jenna.

After studying a homework assignment, Jenna goes to talk to Miles, Gwen and his school friends. Jenna smiled, realizing that 'Richie' has a crush on her. "Hey, Jenna. Why are you smiling about?" said Miles. "A new guy named Richie, he texts me." said Jenna. "Uh oh, looks like Jenna got a new crush." said Miles. "Who in the world is Richie?" said Gwen. "He's a student from a different school, he's like a rich boy." said Jenna. "Richie the Rich Boy?" said Miles. "Yeah, he's hot." said Jenna. "Was he hot hot or y'all just friends quick?" said Gwen. "We're friends now, he didn't ask me out. He didn't show his real picture on the messages, only shows his profile picture. Looking like he's blonde and blue-eyed." said Jenna. "Oooh." said Gwen. "Dang it." whispered Ganke. "I don't know about Richie, we haven't seen him in real life." said Miles. "Neither do I." Said Gwen.


	3. The Concerning Effect

At Jenna's bedroom in Miles's home... Jenna, Peni, and Kari are hanging out. "So, who's Richie Stanley?" said Peni. "Well, he's like a rich student from different school. He's already into me so quick, just like Miles told me that Gwen is into him before." Said Jenna. "How old is Richie?" said Kari. "Um? He didn't tell me his age yet, but I'll tell him later on." said Jenna. "What does he look like in his profile picture?" asked Peni. "Blonde short hair, blue-green eyes." said Jenna. "Was he like Gwen's twin?" said Kari. "No, Gwen does not have a twin." said Peni. "No, he doesn't. He's just different than her." said Jenna.

Jenna has another message sent on her tablet, she checks her tablet, and she sees 'Richie's' photo of 'himself'. "Wow, he's cute." said Jenna. "Is that him?" asked Peni. "Yep." said Jenna as she shows the picture of 'Richie' with 'his abs'. "Wow, I never seen a teenager like him got abs before. He's so hot." said Kari. "I know, he's good looking." said Jenna. "Are you sure that's him, because I don't know." said Peni. "Yeah." said Jenna. "He's alright to me, but he looks like he's like a 19 year old." said Peni. "Not to me." said Jenna.

At the library, Miles and Gwen are talking while studying. "Miles, I was wondering if Richie does exist or not. I'm quite concerned about the conversation between Jenna and him, I'm worried about your sister's safety." said Gwen. "I'm worried, too. If Richie's real, she'll be alright. But on the inside, I'm concerned about his identity. Tomorrow night's the spring masquerade dance, I really don't know what am I gonna wear for the spring masquerade dance." said Miles. "Maybe, you should ask your parents to see if they would find a masquerade outfit and mask for you." said Gwen. "I could do that, what about you?" said Miles. "I already got my mine. Is your sister coming to the masquerade dance?" said Gwen. "I'm not sure, I gotta ask her." said Miles. "Are you sure that you're gonna ask her?" said Gwen. "Yeah." said Miles.

Perry Brooks's phone starts to ring, while the ringtone "Thong Song" By Sisqo plays along causing some of the few students in the library looks at Perry, Miles and Gwen began to laugh when they hear the ringtone. Perry answers the call, embarrassed of his ringtone.

"What the (censored: dolphin sound)?" said Regina, laughing. "Let me see that thong." singing Miles, to Gwen. "Miles!" whispered Gwen, blushed while laughing. "I was just singing." said Miles, laughing. "Please tell me that's Sisqo singing that song." said Gwen. "Yes, that's him." said Miles. "Oh, dang." Said Gwen. "Can I ask you something?" said Miles. "Yes?" said Gwen. "After the spring masquerade dance is over, do you wanna go on a vacation with me? Just me and you?" said Miles. "I'd love to." said Gwen. "We can go to the beach on a vacation when the spring break starts after the masquerade dance, I really hope that the weather is warm out there." said Miles. "I hope so, too." said Gwen.


	4. Dressing up for the Dance

At the mall... Miles, his mother Rio, and Jenna are finding the masquerade outfits for Miles and Jenna in one of the fashion stores. "OK, Miles. Which outfit is better for you? Red or Purple?" said Rio. "I say Red is better." said Miles. "Alrighty then. Jenna, you're next." said Rio as she picks out the red outfit and red mask for Miles. After Rio picks the outfit and a mask for Miles, they continue to look around to find an outfit for Jenna.

Miles have discovered a purple gown and a purple mask, knowing that it's the right outfit for Jenna. "Hey, Jenna. What about this beautiful purple gown and mask? It's the right match for you." said Miles. "Wow, that dress is pretty. I think we got the right dress for me." said Jenna. "Are you coming to the spring masquerade dance at our school?" said Miles. "Of course, I gotta text Richie about it and that he will show up in real life." said Jenna. "(To Jenna) If you say so. (To Rio) Hey, mom, we found an outfit and mask for Jenna." said Miles. "Oh, good pick, Miles." said Rio as she picks out the purple outfit and mask for Jenna. "Are you nervous about the masquerade dance, Jenna?" said Rio. "A little nervous." said Jenna. "Don't be nervous, I'll walk with you. You don't have to be alone and nervous, sis." said Miles. "Thanks, Miles." said Jenna.

That Night... Jenna is texting to 'Richie' on her tablet. "Richie's" text says: I heard that you're going to the school masquerade dance, it is so much fun." "I know, right? I'm a little nervous about going to the dance, I was hoping that you will come see me there." texted Jenna, on her tablet. 'Richie' texts her back "All the studying is hard, I actually use notes to solve problems. They don't bother me." Jenna texted "LOL (Laughing out Loud)". 'Richie' texted "I was wondering if I could take you to my place to hang out tomorrow night, would that be a good idea?" Jenna texted "Yes."

Jenna is thinking, should she go there or not. So, she sends yes to 'Richie.

The Next Day on an evening day, Miles and Jenna got dressed in their masquerade masks and outfits. Gwen who wears her white gown with black lace, her white heels, her white masquerade mask, and with black long gloves came by.

"Wow, Gwen! You look very gorgeous." said Miles. "Yeah, you look pretty." said Jenna. "Thanks, Miles and Jenna. I picked it out for myself." said Gwen. "Let's all take a selfie together." said Miles. Miles takes a selfie with Jenna and Gwen, together. "Alright, guys. Are you dressed?" said Jefferson. "Yes, sir." said the three. "Let us take pictures of y'all." said Rio.

Miles, Gwen, and Jenna began to pose to Miles's parents's cellphones. "I gotta put these pictures on Facebook." said Rio. "Same here, baby. Alright, kids, let's go take you to the spring masquerade dance." said Jefferson.


End file.
